Dedo medio
by Alanciel
Summary: [Crenny one-shot] Solo Kenny y su pequeño dilema con el dedo medio de Craig, nada realmente fuera de su rutina diaria.


Solo una estúpida historia que me salió de la nada viendo algunos videos, no tardé demasiado así que tampoco es mi mejor escrito xD aún así me divertí escribiendolo, espero se diviertan de igual forma leyendo c:

* * *

 **...**

 **DEDO MEDIO**

 **...**

* * *

No se que dije realmente, no hace falta mucho para provocar esta reacción en él, pero aquí estaba, sacándome el dedo medio. Le miré por unos segundos antes de tomar una calada del porro para luego pasárselo a él, lo bajo para tomarlo y luego hacer exactamente lo mismo que yo, faltaba poco para entrar a clases así que debíamos apurarnos, luego esta cosa vino a mi cabeza con la imagen del dedo medio de Craig aún rondando.

"cada vez que haces esa cosa con tu dedo medio me dan ganas de chuparlo, ¿sabes?" hubo largo silencio, pensé que no me había escuchado así que no le puse mayor cuidado y seguí con mi tarea de terminar esta cosa antes de que sonara el timbre…

"¿que?" pero al parecer si había escuchado, reaccionó tarde pero reaccionó. Igual y era la cosa está que estaba fumando lo que hablaba.

"si, como una especie de reflejo o que se yo…" y se puso de pie. Le observé desde el suelo aún con el porro en mano.

"bien, empezaré a alejarme y vamos a suponer que nunca dijiste eso" miró por sobre su hombro hacía mi "lo hago por tu bien Ken…" bufé.

"¿te incomoda?" elevó una ceja incrédulo antes de tirar el pequeño envoltorio de hierba que sobraba al suelo y tirarle un poco de nieve encima para apagarle.

"¿incomodarme?" preguntó con cierta gracia aún cuando ésta no se mostraba del todo en su rostro "¿tu reflejo… para chupar pollas…" ya le veía la puta gracia, mi expresión se tornó escandalizada por lo putamente cerdo de sus palabras.

"¿que? ¡no!" casi grité "dios, ni siquiera la tienes tan grande" dejé ir una suave sonrisa en burla "te la pasas alzando el dedo medio porque no tienes nada más que exhibir…" y frunció el ceño probablemente resistiendo el impulso de levantarme el dedo medio debido al contexto tan inoportuno.

"igual me la quieres chupar" guardé silencio por unos segundos… me puse de pie sintiéndome estúpido ahora por lo que había dicho, por eso odiaba fumar con amigos, siempre terminaba hablando mierda.

"¿sabes que?" puse mi mano en su hombro, la miró, luego en mi dirección con este dejo de precaución "hagamos esta cosa de tu retrocediendo ¿si?" y por fin durante toda la maldita conversación una comisura de sus labios se curvó.

"nop, muy tarde Kenny, muy tarde" y la campana me salvó, nos tuvimos que ir. No teníamos la misma clase así que no nos íbamos a ver en un buen rato.

Luego vino el almuerzo, Stan estaba con Wendy, Cartman se hizo el enfermo así que faltó, siempre faltaba cuando podía el gordo ese, así que por hoy solo eramos Kyle y yo. Recargué mi mentón sobre mi mano viendo como Kyle metía bocado tras bocado de su Kosher a su pequeña boca masticando solo lo necesario para seguir hablando sobre no se que mierda. Suspiré aún fastidiado por la cuestión de Craig.

"... y el gordo hijo de puta ese viene y me muestra mis jodidos calzoncillos llenos de vómito… vómito Kenny… ¿de donde coño saco mis…"

"¿crees que es…" por fin se calló "...raro que me den ganas de lamer el dedo medio de Craig cada vez que me hace pistola?" y de nuevo silencio, conté los segundos, pasaron unos seis…

"¿que?" dejé ir aire buscando su mirada confundida.

"¿no te pasa lo mismo? con…" moví mi cabeza buscando alrededor algun estupido ejemplo, nadie "... que se yo, ¿Cartman?" y esta parte fue algo graciosa porque casi en cuestión de segundos su rostro puso esta absurda expresión de asco, rara vez veía tanto desagrado en él.

"Cartman" repitió con este dejo de repudio y odio absoluto en su voz.

"Cartman" confirmé "Craig es una patada en las pelotas, el culón también, tal vez sea eso" y su pequeña nariz se arrugó por completo mientras apartaba su comida.

"no Kenny, no me dan ganas de chuparle el dedo medio a ese culo gordo cada vez que se levanta…" y la forma en que lo dijo… imágenes horribles corrieron por mi cabeza, no pude evitar imitar su expresión.

" _se levanta_. eso suena horrible ¿por que coño lo tienes que poner en esos términos?" cubrí mi rostro fastidiado por las imágenes de Kyle… y Cartman… "joder, ahora me siento sucio" murmuré más para mi mismo.

"Y tú me arruinaste el almuerzo Kenny, muchas gracias" y tomó su bandeja, se puso de pie, y se fue, ni idea de a donde pero probablemente muy lejos de mi.

Luego la salida, tenía que llevarle los apuntes al culo gordo ese así que no pude irme con Craig como de costumbre, pero qué más daba, seguro iba a ser incómodo. Golpeé y esperé repasando con la punta de las llaves de mi casa esta parte tallada en la puerta que claramente decía 'Cartman es gay por Kyle', cosa que entre todos los del curso habíamos hecho cada vez que veníamos a esta casa, ya era casi parte de un ritual, era bastante visible para este punto. De paso también escuchaba de fondo los gritos del culón a su madre para que abriera la puerta, no pasó mucho entre su grito y Liane abriendo y sonriendo frente a mi.

"ow, hola Kenny, mi calabacín está muy enfermo, no desea recibir a nadie hoy" si claro. Sacudí el cuaderno que debía entregarle para hacer énfasis en mi punto.

"vengo a traerle los apuntes de hoy" elevó sus cejas para luego sonreír como solo ella sabía.

"claro, pasa" asentí para avanzar hacia las escaleras escuchando el ruido de guerra acrecentarse, estaba jugando.

"este sniper hijo de la gran…"

"culón" no golpeé, solo empujé la puerta, no es como que se estuviera masturbando o algo. Dejó ir aire rendido saliendo del modo online para entrar al multiplayer, tiró el otro control hacía mi mientras yo me sentaba a su lado en el suelo, tomó el cuaderno y lo tiró lejos. Solo jugamos por un rato hasta que esta cosa de porquería volvió a mi cabeza, dejé ir aire rendido, estaba imbécil si de verdad iba a hablar esto precisamente con _él_.

"hey"

"no Kenny, el control uno es mío…" chasqueé la lengua fastidiado.

"no es eso gordo de mierda" y le maté, gruñó por lo bajo.

"jódete Kenny, lo que sea que quieras, jodete…" rodé los ojos. Era imposible hablar con él sobre algo serio, si es que esto califica como serio, al menos para mi lo hace.

"solo escucha, puedo…" tomé aire, ¿en serio estaba a punto de hacer esto? "¿puedo chupar tu dedo medio?" él reaccionó de inmediato, no es tan lento en procesar locuras como Craig o Kyle, es su área después de todo.

"¿que?" pausó solo para mirarme como un puto bicho raro, solo para eso y para llevarse una bolita de queso a su boca. Exhalé realmente jodido para este punto.

"¿por qué coño todo el mundo reacciona igual?, estoy hablando de dedos dios, no de, qué se yo, de po…" tomó un sorbo de su soda mientras yo hablaba.

"no lo sé Kenny, de tu boca solo sale mierda, es como si tu cerebro tuviera diarrea crónica o algo, deberías ir al médico, eso no es normal" rió entonces "claro que como eres basura blanca no tienes seguro ¿no?" dejé ir los insultos, a diferencia de Kyle yo para este punto ya me los paso por las pelotas cada noche antes de dormir.

"como sea, ¿puedo?" estrechó la mirada incrédulo por mi insistencia. Tomó otro sorb, y metió otra bolita de queso a su boca antes de responder.

"y luego que ¿que te lo meta por…"

"¿puedo?" le interrumpí antes de que la porquería que fuera a salir de su boca lo hiciera. Bufó con sorna limpiando su mano con la pijama que probablemente no se quitaba desde ayer.

"bien,bien, marica…" murmuró extendiendo su mano, cerrándola en un puño dejando solo el dedo medio a mi alcance "ahora chupa" le miré abstraido por el hecho de que me estuviese ordenando esto… sacado de contexto sería muy malo. Miré su dedo, luego a él "chupa dije" lo movió frente a mi impaciente, gruñí apartandolo.

"quita esa cosa, joder, es que no puedes ser más cerdo porque no te cabe más porquería en la panza, coño" y me puse de pie, se encogió de hombros tomando el mando una vez más.

"anda a cagar" y volvió al modo Online "y largo que mi mama va a empezar a hacer la cena y se va a creer que te quedas a comer"

"pudrete" fue lo último que dije antes de salir de la habitación, los sonidos de guerra retomando su curso.

Eran cerca de las siete para este punto, solo caminé calle abajo… podía hablar con Craig, no era la gran cosa, solo dudas que cursaban por mi cabeza ¿no? solo hablábamos de un dedo, no era alguna clase de absurdo sacrilegio como la mayoría parecía creer, ni siquiera entendía cuál era el puto problema. Así que giré para ir en dirección a la casa de Craig, su madre abrió, su madre me miró feo como de costumbre y su hermana me guiñó el ojo, nada fuera de lo normal cuando visitaba su casa.

Golpeé, no había ruido saliendo de su habitación así que es mejor prevenir que lamentar…

"pase" murmuró en su prominente voz nasal, tomé aire para girar el pomo y entrar, estaba en la pc, giró sobre su silla y esta leve expresión de fastidio corrió por su ceño. Tomé asiento en su cama y esperé por que dijese algo, no sabía cómo empezar.

"entonces…" y eso bastó para hacerme hablar.

"se que es tarde pero…"

"¿te quedas a cenar?" interrumpió, negué.

"no, no, dile a tu mama que no" dejé ir aire "solo quiero quitarme esta cosa de la cabeza…"

"el de los consejos es el marica de tu amigo Kenny, o maricas, que se yo"

"ya hable con Kyle… y Cartman" volvió a girar para seguir con lo que sea que estuviese haciendo en su computador.

"pues para que ninguno de los dos pueda…"

"es lo del dedo" me apresure a decir, guardó silencio, tal vez no escuchó "lo de esta mañ…"

"si ya se de que hablas, joder" y giró una vez más hacía mí, su ceño fruncido por simple y llano escepticismo "¿es en serio?" me encogí de hombros no entendiendo su actitud del todo.

"¿por qué no habría de ser en serio?" ladeó la cabeza aún con esta expresión en su rostro, esperó unos segundos, como si estuviese a la expectativa de algo, dejó ir aire resignado.

"¿tienes retraso? o solo te estas haciendo el imbécil…" dejó pasar unos segundos, no me molesté en responder, supuse que era retórico pero al parecer no lo era "tu cara me confunde, pareces hablar en serio pero…" y mi mano voló a mi rostro, esto me estaba empezando a joder. Apreté mi entrecejo.

"no entiendo porque tanto drama por un puto dedo"

"¿es que acaso no vez la connotación sexual?..." bien, eso si fue gracioso. Dejé ir una suave risa buscando su mirada, ésta amainó un poco al ver que al parecer hablaba en serio.

"¿sexual? ¿tú sexual?" pregunté, ahora el incrédulo era yo "Craig, eres tan sexual para mi como un jodido pepino…" bien, eso no sonó bien, las cejas del amargado este juntándose me lo decía, su silencio también "zanahoria…" coño "calabacín…" ¿en serio? "¡un jodido banano entonces!…" dejó ir un fuerte suspiro de hastío ante mis intentos "¡dios!, no se, ya sabes lo que dicen, cualquier cosa con condon es dildo…" casi grité irritado. Ojala y nadie abajo hubiese escuchado eso.

"eres retrasado" concluyó sobando su sien "si, nadie puede fingir ser _tan_ imbécil y no matar medio millón de neuronas en el proceso"

"¡hey!"

"¿entonces solo viniste a esto? ya sabía que eras medio retrasado Ken…!

"dejame chupar tu dedo" y solté la bomba, solo quería largarme y a este paso no lograría nada. Me observó impávido por unos segundos bajando su mano.

"no" dijo casi de inmediato tras ello. Me puse de pie buscando acortar la distancia.

"¿por favor?" y junté mis manos en señal de súplica.

"no" retrocedió en su silla, yo por mi lado seguía avanzando.

"vamos Craig…" insistí deteniéndome frente a él, el espaldar de la silla contra su escritorio. Sonreí victorioso ante su docilidad, esperaba un puño para este punto. Me recargué sobre los brazos de la silla buscando inclinarme sobre él.

"esto se esta poniendo raro Kenny, aléjate o la única cosa que chuparas será mi puño en tu maldita cara" me detuve.

"bueno, eso intento, imbécil" guardó silencio, frunció el ceño indignado, luego sus labios se formaron en una línea de fastidio y ví sus manos formarse en puños sobre su pecho, y entonces un gruñido salió de su garganta en resignación, en mi vida le ví hacer más expresiones que en ese maldito momento.

"¡bien!" espetó, su aliento acarició en breve mi cuello y sentí algo real la cercanía dándome cuenta de lo jodidamente cercano que era esto "cinco segundos y te vas a la puta" y me hizo pistola, se había estado conteniendo desde esta mañana.

"genial" Sonreí satisfecho inclinándome para alcanzar la punta de su dedo, encontrándome con sus ojos azules en el proceso… algo en mi estómago se movió de forma extraña "cierra los ojos o desvía la mirada, dios" dejó ir aire permitiendo a sus párpados bajar. Mejor, de alguna forma sentir sus ojos encima mío me hacía sentir incómodo, al menos en un momento tan malditamente raro como este

"eres un mierda" murmuró, solo rodé los ojos en respuesta.

"aquí voy" y por fin lo tuve entre mis labios.

"cinco…" mordí la punta antes de dejar mi lengua correr por la parte más exterior y luego chupar de forma suave "cuatro…" cerré mis ojos. Su respiración escapó curiosa, no le puse mayor cuidado, algo en mi estaba reaccionando de igual forma. Hundí su dedo en mi garganta, mis labios rozando sus nudillos mientras sentía el medio llegar hasta la parte trasera de mi lengua, su mano tembló y ejerció esta leve presión en mi boca "tres…" dejé mi lengua correr por este sin apartarle, y me alejé eventualmente solo lo suficiente para poder hacer ambos, mi humedad y se corazón danzar en un realmente delicioso remolino, él empezando a jugar de igual forma con mis labios "tres…" ¿repitió? no se, pero su tono sonó tan malditamente lascivo que sentí mis pantalones de la nada no ser lo suficiente grande para mi 'necesidad' "dos…" su voz me obligó a abrir los ojos, pupilas dilatadas observando mientra sus dientes retenían su labio inferior en un gesto de vana excitación "dos…" si apenas se entendió, había repetido una vez más y una de las comisuras de mis labios se elevó mientras rodeaba su muñeca sin alejar mi mirada de la suya para hundir tanto como pude su dedo en mi garganta "cero" y alejó su mano de la nada como si hubiese tocado fuego, retrocedí hasta sentarme en la cama mirando a todas partes menos hacia él…

"vaya…" murmuré.

"¿y…?" levanté la mirada, éste suave rubor cubría sus blancas mejillas, su labio aún tenía una pequeña marca de dientes el…

"creo que ya veo la parte sexual de esto" no pude evitar el maldito tono lascivo mientras nuestra miradas conectaban, frunció el ceño y giró sobre su silla hacia el computador una segunda vez.

"bien, ahora largo de mi casa…" me recosté en la cama.

"espera…"

"que"

"se me paró, solo espera que se me baje" respondí como si nada, solo guardó silencio, uno algo incómodo. Y silencio, más y más silencio con el sonido de clicks de su mouse y estos extraños chillidos que hacía la rata esa que tenía él siendo lo único que cursaba el ambiente "entonces…"

"no" me senté.

"¿que? ni siquiera pregunté o dije nada" dije dejando la indignación fluir.

"no dejaré que me la chupes…" ¿como lo sabía?.

"¡oh vamos! estás impidiendo mi revelación como persona bisexual, eso debe ser ilegal en algún puto estado Craig" guardó silencio "Sin contar que se que lo deseas, solo debiste ver tu cara cuando…"

"esa es la cosa más ridícula que he escuchado en mi vida" se puso de pie, caminó hacia su ventana "cada dia me sorprendes más" y la señaló "Ahora… largo" estreché la mirada, no podía estar hablando en serio.

"por la ventana…"

"por la ventana, como el puerco hijo de puta que eres"

"¿en serio?…"

"en serio…" gruñí por lo bajo poniéndome de pie, caminando hacía él.

"puto de closet" murmuré saliendo por la ventana de mierda.

"¿que?" y curiosamente había enojo en su voz.

"nada" fue lo último que dije antes de saltar, para cuando toque el cielo el imbécil ya había cerrado y todo… "¡te la chupare algun dia Tucker!" grité en un último estallido de gloria, o algo así. Luego para cuando volví la mirada al patio el padre del hijo de puta este estaba ahí bebiendo una cerveza, esta expresión de tristeza en su rostro al recordar que su hijo era medio marica… dejé ir aire "que tenga una buena noche señor Tucker" y salte la valla para irme.

Ahora de momento solo quedaba explorar mi nuevo descubrimiento y sobre Craig… eventualmente caería, todas lo hacían.

* * *

Y eso fue todo c: en fin, hasta la próxima :o


End file.
